cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Will Smith
Will Smith (1968 - ) Not to be confused with William Smith. Film Deaths *''Six Degrees of Separation (1993)'' [Paul]: Possibly commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself in jail. His possible death is mentioned by Stockard Channing when she says she read a newspaper article about a man who hung himself in jail but isn't sure if the man was Will. *''I Am Legend'' (2007) [Robert Neville]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by detonating a grenade to destroy the Infected in his laboratory, so that Alice Braga and Charlie Tahan can escape. (The 2-disc DVD includes an alternate ending in which he survives.) *''Hancock'' (2008) [John Hancock]: Is temporarily clinically dead when Charlize Theron "dies," due to the link between their powers; he revives after moving away from Charlize and weakening the bond. *''Seven Pounds (2008)'' [Ben Thomas]: Commits suicide by electrocuting himself by a box jellyfish in his bathtub, in order to donate his organs to Rosario Dawson and Woody Harrelson. *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013)'' [ESPN Reporter Jeff Bullington]: Possibly killed along with his news team when he calls in an airstrike to carpet bomb the whole park they're all fighting in. (It's unclear exactly who was killed in the bombing, and it's unlikely that Will was among the casualties since he was the one who called in the airstrike, but I will list this just in case.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' (2016) [Colonel Steve Hiller]: Will does not appear in this film, as his character from Independence Day has been killed off between the first film and the sequel, in a crash while testing an alien-enhanced fighter jet; his death is referenced in a question his stepson (Jessie T. Usher) is asked. *''Gemini Man (2019)'' [Henry Brogan/Junior/Clone 3]: "Clone 3" died of injuries after being set on fire by Mary Elizabeth Winstead before "Junior" shoot him. (Henry and Junior survive the movie) TV Deaths * None known Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Sheree Flecther. *Mr. Jada Pinkett Smith. *Father of Trey Smith, Jaden Smith and Willow Smith. Gallery Anchorman2-parkexplosion.jpg 9A69DCA9-D95D-4666-BAC7-0BE6F85BDFF3.png|Will Smith in Gemini Man Smith, Will Smith, Will Smith, Will Smith, Will Smith, Will Smith, Will Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:People who died in an Independence Day film Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Reality show participants Category:Parents Category:DC Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Peter Berg Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Motor Mouths Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Sport Stars Category:Independence Day Cast Members Category:Fresh Prince of Bel-Air cast members Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Biography Stars Category:Suicide Squad Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Will Smith Movies Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Netflix Stars Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Feminist Category:Hindu Category:Aladdin Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Performers in open marriages Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Dean Devlin movies Category:Baptist Category:Criminals Category:Jail Survivors Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Shark Tale Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Ang Lee Movies Category:Death scenes by fire Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Voice Actors